


Power

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Electricity powers, Electrocution, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You have the power to control electricity, which is very useful on missions until you get thrown into a body of water
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 78





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Oh please let me send you a request :) I thought about something where the Reader is also an avenger (maybe something with electrical powers) and during one Mission in a fight against Hydra, you get attacked and thrown in a nearby lake while saving Bucky. You nearly drown and also cause of your powers you get into some shock. The others almost realize it too late but Buck Comes after you to save you. You have to be revived but you survive and Bucky finally tells you that he loves you ? :) - anon

You absentmindedly flicked through the pages of the latest novel you were reading, twirling the fingers on your left hand in the air as cracks and sparks of electricity flowed between them. Ever since you were young you had these powers, you had discovered them at the age of two when you hadn’t paid attention to the whole ‘don’t stick things in plug sockets, Y/N’ speech off your parents. Needless to say, you hadn’t been electrocuted to death but instead found that you had absorbed all the power into your hands and it seemed you could control it.

Since then you had mastered your power, so much that you could now generate electricity at will, and kept it on the down-low. Mutants weren’t exactly accepted in the town you used to live in, more so than other places in the world.

“Can you not do that near me?” you heard a small voice next to you.

Glancing to your left you saw it was Bucky, you clenched your fingers into a fist and the flow of electricity ceased.

“Sorry,” you murmured an apology, you knew that Bucky didn’t like hearing the crackling of the energy you created because it reminded him of the electro torture he had gotten when he was in Hydra’s clutches. Normally you would never even consider doing that near him but you honestly hadn’t noticed he was there.

You would have said you were too deeply engrossed in your novel to notice him but that would have been a lie, the truth was your nerves were running wild. All of you were in the quinjet quietly passing the time until you would arrive at a Hydra base a few hours flight away. It wasn’t as of this was your first mission, heck, it wasn’t even you fiftieth mission. Still, you couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, you had a bad feeling about this mission but you couldn’t figure out what it was. Your anxiety in turn made you lose some control of your power, you tried to calm yourself. You couldn’t risk anything on a mission as big as this.

* * *

You and the other Avengers had arrived less than ten minutes ago and already the swarm of Hydra agents had you all thinly spread out across the base and fighting on your own. A team of four agents came at you, you held your palms out and felt the familiar tingle and jolt of electricity beneath your skin.

Aiming at the agents you struck the bolts at three of them and they all fell to the ground, their bodies pulsing in shock. The fourth came away unharmed, you sparked up and took aim at him. At the last second the agent held up a large shield, it looked a lot like Steve’s except it was larger and a lot thinner and shinier.

The bolt of electricity hit the shield and flew back at you, the bolt hit you right at your collarbone and you stumbled back. The actual electricity didn’t harm you but it used your body as a circuit, in an instant it frazzled your earpiece, the device crackled and burned and you ripped it from your ear with a groan of pain.

Great, now you had no way to talk to the others.

Whilst you had been preoccupied the agent had discarded the shield and was now aiming a gun at you. Quick as a flash you sent a small spark aimed at his hand, it hit its target and the agent let go of the gun. He screamed in pain and clutched his hand, you charged at him and threw a hard punch to his temple and his body crumpled to the ground.

Taking a look left and right you saw that there were no others and ran on ahead round the building to hook up with one of the others. Rounding the corner you saw Bucky in the middle of a massive group of agents, on instinct your hand flew to your ear to call for backup but you realised you had broken yours.

With a groan of frustration, you sprinted forwards to help Bucky. You aimed at some of the agents, but all of them were moving so much it was hard to land an accurate hit. It seemed you were so far away and yet you couldn’t run fast enough. At least twenty agents surrounded Bucky and whilst you had every bit of faith in his abilities even you knew that was a bad situation.

Your steady running faltered when you saw him get knocked down onto his back. The anxiety within you increased tenfold and you felt your whole body become consumed by a momentous amount of electricity. Blue sparks of power snapped off the ends of your fingers and around your body.

You picked up your pace once more and ran at the group of people. All you could see now was fury at them, worry pushed to the back of your mind. You aimed at the agents with deadly accuracy and watched as one by one they all fell, some tried running away but you stopped them in their tracks by sending a bolt of electricity with three times the power it takes to kill the average human.

They were so distracted by your attack they seemed to have forgotten about their previous target, Bucky, who was still lying on the floor looking at you with shock. By the time you got up close, there were only three agents left, all at once, they aimed their massive guns at you.

In one moment all the anger drained out of you and was instead replaced by overwhelming fear. The blast wouldn’t harm you, the energy would be deflected by the sheer amount of electricity you were conducting, but you knew it would knock you back.

And you were right next to a river.

All at once they aimed at you, sure enough the force sent you stumbling back and you fell backwards into the body of water. The second your body made contact it seemed the whole river sparked up in electricity, it bubbled and heated and sparked as thousands upon thousands of watts of power filled the river.

Bucky knew that he couldn’t go in and save you, if he so much as touched a finger to the water he would be electrocuted himself. He screamed and got up onto his feet and charged at the three agents, taking them all down within a minute. He panted heavily and ran over to the river, dropping to his knees as tears filled his eyes and searching desperately through the flow of electricity to see if you were still alive.

Underneath the water, your body couldn’t handle all that concentrated power. It was a continuous cycle of absorbing the electricity and releasing it in your panic which only served to raise the mass of power, you felt your skin burn and crackle under the water. As if that wasn’t enough the water entered your lungs, you struggled for breath but none came.

The power within you began to ebb away with the flow of the river, what had been bright and violent streaks of electricity crossing your vision was now just the ordinary river with the sun shining through onto you from up above. Desperately you tried to take another breath but all of your energy was gone, your body sunk down deep and your vision faded to black.

From up above Bucky watched as slowly all traces of electricity disappeared and the water settled. The drop in his gut signified he knew what that could only mean but hesitantly he dipped one finger to the water. A world where you were dead was not a world he wanted to live in, he was willing to take a chance.

The test proved the water was fine and with no hesitation, Bucky jumped into the river and swam down deep, he latched a hand on your arm and tugged you up. He got a tight arm around your waist and pulled you up to the surface.

With difficulty he swam to the side of the river and pulled you up, he almost threw up at the sight of your body covered in harsh burns and peeling skin but he knew that wasn’t the time. He laid you down and began chest compressions on you.

By now the others had finished up and had come to find you, they arrived just as Bucky had jumped in the river. They watched deflated as he desperately tried to revive you but they didn’t have much hope.

After one firm push, you gasped and coughed up the river water that had been stuck in your lungs, relishing in the sweet oxygen that filled your body. You were only awake briefly, your vision hazy and all you could make out was blue eyes above you before your vision went again.

Bucky felt his heart stop when you woke up only to fall back again, but this time you were breathing and had a pulse. He scooped you up into his arms and turned around, only then did he notice the rest of the team. “Let’s go,” he ordered, his voice thick, “She needs help.”

* * *

You woke up to the sound of beeping, you peeled open your eyes and saw that you were alone in a hospital room. A flash of memory brought back everything that had happened and you were pleasantly surprised that you had lived through it.

What was a less pleasant surprise was that the room was empty. Sure there were flowers and cards around the room but where were your friends? The answer came from the opening of the door and a tired Bucky entering the room.

It took a moment for him to clock that you were awake but when he did his eyes went wide, “Y/N, you’re awake.”

You smiled and shrugged, “Looks like it.”

Bucky sighed to himself and sat in the chair next to the bed, “Typical, first time I leave for coffee in days and that’s when you decide to wake up,” he gave you a soft smile.

You returned it, “What happened?”

“You got some pretty nasty burns that’ll scar, the shock of electrocuting yourself and drowning sent your body into shock and it looked down. Your heart failed three times, you’ve been here a week,” he said the last sentence quietly.

You gulped, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he tilted his head in confusion.

“It must have scared you,” you whispered.

Bucky nodded, “Yes, but you made it. You’re a fighter.”

“I’m a fighter,” you parroted with a weak smile.

“The worst thing about what happened, beside you almost dying,” Bucky spoke up quietly, “Was that might have died not knowing the most important thing that I’ve not told you yet.”

Now it was your turn to be confused, “What?”

“I love you,” he whispered, “When I dragged you out and was trying to save you all I could think was that I love you and I never told you, that you would never know.”

“You love me?” you whispered in shock.

Bucky nodded and blushed, staring at his shoes. “Yeah, you don’t have to say it back. I know I’m not an obvious choice and I don’t need you to say it back. I just know that you needed to know.”

You reached out a hand for his that was lying on the bed, “Bucky, I love you, too,” you smiled softly at him.

He looked up and gave you a huge smile, “Really.”

“Yes, dork, have been since you got here,” you grinned, Bucky blushed and brought your hand up to his lips to kiss your knuckles. You noticed that your arms were wrapped in bandages from the burns. “Question is, will you still love me when they take the bandages off and my arms are covered in scars?”

He looked you in the eye, “Of course,” he replied, deadly serious. “I love everything about you, scars and all.”

Your heart fluttered in your chest and you smiled as your face heated up, “Good,” you smiled and Bucky grinned back at you.


End file.
